


Thief

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [101]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Healthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison’s at it… Again!
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Thief

_Author's note:_

Inspired by some Twitter chats.

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Thief**

* * *

_Addison's at it… Again!_

* * *

"You're such a thief," Meredith exclaims frustratedly at her girlfriend again.

"Hey, I don't mean to be," Addison sighs.

"Well, you can be though, all this week and this was supposed to be shared between both of us!" Meredith exclaims.

"Possessive," says Addison.

"Thief," repeats Meredith.

_She's not at all wrong._

It happens again that night when Meredith wakes up because she's freezing cold, and she looks over to see that Addison is sleeping soundly with all of the sheets and all of the covers over her.

"Seriously!?" Meredith exclaims as she shivers, and she tries to snuggle herself back into bed.

Addison just sighs contentedly as Meredith ends up spooning her.

This goes on until Meredith is suddenly in a good moon one day, saying "this is for you," to Addison, motioning for her to unwrap it.

"Awe, it's lovely. These are so beautiful, thank you, Meredith," says Addison, pulling Meredith in for a hug. "I'll try them this evening," Addison promises.

' _You bet you will,' Meredith smirks to herself deviously._

Her plan works spectacularly, and the next day, Meredith and Addison are both feeling even more refreshed than they can remember in recent times.

As Addison wakes up first and untangles herself from her girlfriend's limbs, she smiles at the sight of her new weighted blanket, embroidered with her name on them.

When Meredith finally wakes up from her long-needed slumber, she grins widely when she spies on Addison feeling loved with her new gift. And as for her, she knows that she'll never wake up from not being warm enough anymore.

_Not since she's cleverly claimed the bed's blanket set for herself!_

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
